


I wanted you to be better

by spidrwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I didn't know what the "villains" were called so I assumed they were the Elementals, I'm just using the Elementals as the villains sorry, Marvel snapped, Marvel why can't we just have the Elementals, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, anyway moving on, based off the FFH trailer, honestly they look damb good in the trailer, it's basically just Peter being a little shit and Quentin (Mysterio) being annoyed, now I know they're actually not because Tom spoiled the fact that one of them is Hydro-Man, sorry i'm off topic, thanks Tom, their names are Hydron; Zephyr; Hellfire; and Magnum, this has Endgame spoilers so watch out, this is really short just like everything else I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrwoman/pseuds/spidrwoman
Summary: Peter just wants a relaxing trip. But Nick Fury, Mysterio, and the Elementals don't really give him time for relaxing. He finds that out the hard way.Or...The one where some remembered advice from Tony Stark goes a long way.***This contains lots of spoilers. Also, it's super short. If you want me to write more just ask because I feel bad about how short it is.





	I wanted you to be better

Peter just wanted a relaxing night of touring with his friends. That was all. Without Hydron or Magnum or Hellfire or Zephyr or Quentin or Fury or Maria or anyone else bothering him. Without thoughts of Tony crowding his brain, without thoughts of his body falling apart as he watched. Without the image of Thanos’s massive army approaching. He just wanted  _ peace _ . So, of course, he didn’t get any. He was just walking down the street when Magnum blasted up out of the street and started causing mayhem.

“Damn it,” he muttered, shaking his head at a wide-eyed Ned. He was  _ not _ getting involved. Quentin could handle it.

“Pete, I need an assist!” Quentin spoke up in the coms in Peter’s ear. Coms that he thought he’d put on mute.

“Right now?” Peter hissed, “Magnum is attacking!”

“Are you kidding me?” Quentin growled, “Zephyr, I’m putting you on hold!”

“Why do they always attack at the same time?” Peter asked as he continued running away from rather than toward Magnum.

“They’re probably pissed cause S.H.I.E.L.D. captured Hellfire and Hydron,” Quentin replied, “Hey, where are you at?”

“I’m running away,” Peter said simply, pausing to help up a bystander, “I’m not exposing my identity because of an idiot named Magnum.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Quentin exclaimed for the second time, “Peter!”

“Sorry, Quen, I’m busy running!” Peter said cheerfully.

“What would Tony say?”

Peter froze on the spot. The chaos around him seemed to slow to a halt.  _ I wanted you to be better. _

“Damn you, Quentin,” he growled as things sped up again.

“Peter, come on!” Ned was shouting. The whole group was beckoning for Peter to run forward.

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized, though he doubted they could hear him.

He spun around and ran, kicking off his shoes and tugging his shirt over his head. He really,  _ really _ didn’t want to do this. He tugged his jeans off as he ran up the side of a bus and launched himself up onto the side of the bridge. With one last look at his shocked friends, he pulled on his mask and swung away. And then he fought. Because that was the only thing he could do.

_ I wanted you to be better. _


End file.
